Fraternal
by Tefinitha
Summary: Una serie de historias sobre la relación fraternal entre los hermanos de la arena, poniendo especial atención en la relación Gaara/Temari. Gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bienvenidos. Esta es una pequeña idea, que podría contar con un par de One-Shots con el fin de entretenerlos.

Cabe aclarar que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen. Yo solo los uso como títeres de mi obra, en busca de generarle placer a los lectores.

Sin más que decir, los dejo. Nos leemos al final.

* * *

Favor.

Porque cuando se lo pidió, solo guardaba una vaga y escasa esperanza. No esperaba que él, sobre todo él, la escuchara. En su mente, una parte de ella consideraba que Kankuro era hombre muerto. Muy muerto.

Él ya lo había dicho: a su parecer, tanto ella como Kankuro no eran nadie importante. Si se interponían en su camino, él los mataría cual moscas. Y de eso ella estaba tremendamente segura.

Pero, aun así, lo intentó. Lo vio levantar la mano hacia su hermano, dispuesto a atacarlo. Entonces habló.

-"Espera. Aguarda, ¿quieres Gaara? Tú no debes tratarnos como si fuéramos enemigos. Mira, hazlo como un favor por tu hermana, ¿sí?"

Y ella nunca creyó que él siquiera consideraría hacerle caso.

Entonces ella lo miró, desde detrás, y puso mucho énfasis en sonar persuasiva, dulce. No podía ser autoritaria con él, o mostrar miedo. No sabía cómo tratarlo, y sentía que debía hacer algo antes de que el idiota de Kankuro muriera de forma cruel solo por no saber mantener su bocota cerrada.

Pero sucedió algo que la sorprendió. Él, su hermano más chico, le hizo caso.

-"Muy bien. Por esta vez"

Su voz sonó fría, como de costumbre, pero ante los oídos de Temari sonó como música. Kankuro pudo volver a respirar, tratando de superar el susto de muerte que acababa de pegarse.

Temari escuchó como su hermano menor los llamaba, diciéndoles que comenzaran a caminar de una buena vez. Le hizo caso, en parte porque le gustaba conservar su vida; y en parte porque (más allá del terror que le tenía) se sentía segura estando cerca de él. Estaba segura de que no había oponente capaz de vencer a Gaara dentro de todo el bosque de la muerte, y si ella se mantenía cerca de él entonces nada malo podía sucederle.

Kankuro se mantuvo alejado de Gaara durante la caminata, dejándola a ella en el medio.

El trayecto se hizo largo, y eso le dio tiempo a perderse en sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada, disimuladamente, hacia Gaara: su hermano menor, el ninja temido por toda una aldea, aquel al que todos evitaban. Recapacitó unos minutos, caminando de forma autómata. Gaara no era la clase de persona que desistiera en un pensamiento por nadie. Cuando algo (sobre todo si tenía que ver con matar a alguien) se le metía en la cabeza, no podías convencerlo de desistir. Pero ella lo había hecho.

Entonces notó algo que siempre había pasado por alto. Tal vez no era precisamente cariño, o aprecio; pero sabía que Gaara sentía hacia ella _respeto. _Respeto porque la escuchaba, respeto porque consideraba lo que ella decía, pese a ignorar lo que decía el resto. Respeto porque, muy en el fondo, ella sabía que a él _medianamente _le agradaba. Por eso lo miró una vez más, sin miedo, sin prejuicios. Lo miró, como cuando una madre mira a un niño. Él lo notó, pero Temari vio que lo dejó pasar.

Kankuro le dijo algo al oído, sobre lo mucho que odiaba el bosque. Temari asintió, pero no le prestó atención. Había descubierto algo que nunca antes se había planteado. Tal vez (y solo remotamente tal vez) Gaara no era como ella había pensado que era. Aunque fuera una sola vez (y de mera casualidad) ella había logrado algo que nuca antes nadie había podido: le había pedido un favor a Gaara, y él había cedido. Cedido por ella; por su hermana.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Si les gustó, no olviden dejar un Review. Tengo planeado subir algunos más, pero solo si ustedes están de acuerdo.

Gracias nuevamente.


	2. Perdón

Hola!

Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes no son invención mía (aunque eso está muy claro...), yo solo los uso en esta historia.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Perdón.

Temari tenía pocos recuerdos de su madre. Ella era bastante chica cuando su madre murió, y Temari no estaba segura de cómo había sido vivir con una madre.

Kankuro tenía menos recuerdos que ella, por lo que ella se sentía bastante afortunada.

Gaara nunca había tenido una madre. Nunca.

Cuando su madre, (la madre de los tres, pero así y todo nunca de Gaara) murió, Temari se esforzó por seguir adelante. Sin embargo, se llenó de un desprecio infantil hacia su hermano más pequeño. Había oído decir a su padre que por culpa del niño su madre había muerto; y Temari odió a Gaara por eso. Porque Gaara, apenas por nacer, le había arrebatado a su mamá. La había dejado parcialmente huérfana.

Pero cuando se acercó a la cuna, solo por curiosidad, supo que de todas formas jamás podría odiar a ese niño. Era un bebé extremadamente pequeño. Pequeño e indefenso. Solo.

El niño no lloraba. Estaba quieto, muy quieto. Temari quiso tocarlo, pero su padre apareció para impedírselo. Le dijo que no quería que se acercara al chico, que lo criaría su tío. Le dijo que el niño nunca sería normal, y que de preferencia debía mantenerse lejos de él. Y Temari le creyó, porque tenía esa edad en la que los niños creen todo lo que le dicen sus padres.

Entonces la rubia se alejó del bebé pelirrojo, y se refugió en su casa; llorando de vez en cuando la muerte de su madre. Kankuro también lloraba, pero en silencio y escondido, porque su padre les había prohibido llorar.

Temari comprendió una primavera que su madre estaba muerta, y que ellos no tenían madre. Por eso se convenció a si misma que, por ser mujer y ser la mayor, debía ocupar ese lugar de madre. Ella sería la madre de Kankuro, sí, pero jamás la de Gaara. Gaara nunca había tenido madre, y probablemente jamás la tendría.

Temari creció junto a Kankuro. Entrenaban juntos, caminaban juntos, hacían todo juntos; como hermanos. Y como hermanos peleaban, y mucho. Pero nunca hablaron con Gaara. Ni caminaron a su lado. Ni salieron a defenderlo cuando los demás niños lo molestaban. Temari pretendía ignorar a Gaara. Le gustaba pensar que Gaara no era su hermano. Le gustaba pensar que ella no tenía la obligación fraternal de estar con él.

Y todo fue así, hasta que los pusieron en el mismo grupo. Entonces Temari tuvo que aceptar que ella sería la compañera de Gaara. Tuvo que aceptar que entrenarían juntos, que irían a misiones juntos y todo eso. Tuvo que dejar ir su miedo, y convencerse de que él no la mataría mientras dormía. Tuvo que aceptar, de una vez por todas, que el monstruo de la Aldea de La Arena era su hermano.

Temari nunca trató de ser la madre de Gaara, así como tiempo atrás había tratado de ser la madre de Kankuro. Ella sabía que Gaara había estado solo toda su vida, y que tenía que ganarse su confianza. Pero no se imaginaba de qué forma podía llegar a hacerlo. No podía, ni quería, estar cerca de él. Le daba escalofríos acercarse a su hermano. Le erizaba los nervios salir de misiones con él. Kankuro decía que todo iba a estar bien, siempre y cuando no le hablaran ni se le acercaran. Temari sabía que debían tratar de ser amigables con él, o de lo contrario correrían con funesta suerte.

Por esa última razón Temari comenzó a comportarse como hermana, más que como compañera. Comenzó a ser amigable, algo dulce y tranquila con él. Gaara nunca demostró que ella le agradara, pero de vez en cuando ella podía ver que Gaara le tenía algo de respeto.

Kankuro pensaba que Gaara los terminaría matando antes de culminar los exámenes en la Aldea de la Hoja. Temari pensaba igual. Sabía que nada bueno resultaría del plan de invasión. Nada bueno para ella, para su hermano, o para Gaara.

Fue cuando la batalla se desató y vio sangre correr del hombro de su hermano más pequeño, que Temari notó por primera vez que su hermano era humano. Era humano porque sangraba, así también como lloraba cuando era más pequeño. Temari recordaba haberlo visto llorar de pequeño, pero no recordaba haber hecho nada por cesar el llanto.

Y todo siguió empeorando. Ella terminó herida, Kankuro también; y Gaara… él había sido el más perjudicado de todos. Él había sido solo un títere de un maldito plan.

Kankuro y ella llegaron justo para defender a su hermano, que yacía en el suelo, inmóvil. Pero Gaara insistió en que ya todo había terminado, y a ellos les extrañó la idea. Su hermano lo ayudó a levantarse, y los tres partieron de regreso a casa.

Gaara estaba muy herido, pero Temari sabía que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, nunca se esperó lo que pasó después.

"_Temari… Kankuro, discúlpenme"_

Temari sintió como si alguien la golpeara en el estómago, haciéndole perder el aire. Kankuro le dijo a Gaara que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien. Ella lo miró. Gaara estaba con la cabeza gacha, inmergido en sus pensamientos. Ella se maldijo a sí misma.

A partir de ese momento Temari comenzó a odiarse a ella misma. Se odiaba porque había estado completamente ciega los últimos doce años. Se odiaba porque su hermano era humano, y sentía, pero ella nunca había podido verlo. Hasta entonces.

El monstruo, en realidad, era ella; por besar y abrazar a un hermano y repudiar al otro. Ella era un monstruo por haber empujado a Gaara hacia el dolor y el sufrimiento, siendo que a ella nada le costaba abrazar a un niño, secar sus lágrimas y decirle que todo estaría bien. Porque a ella nada le costaba ser madre de dos, si total todos eran familia. Entonces recordó cuan frágil y solitario se veía el extremadamente pequeño bebé en la cuna, y notó que Gaara (por más de haber crecido) estaba igual de frágil y solo que esa vez.

Temari quiso pedirle a Kankuro que se detuvieran y la dejara abrazarlos a los dos. Quería abrazar a Gaara, refugiarlo en su pecho y decirle que no tuviera miedo, que ella estaba ahí con él. Pero no lo hizo. Ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Gaara ya no era un niño, ya no temblaba y lloraba a la vista de todos. Ahora era un ninja, un ninja que no la dejaría abrazarlo.

Pero Temari había tomado una decisión. No había podido ser una madre para Gaara, pero al menos podía empezar de nuevo, y ser su hermana. Su hermana mayor, aquella que jamás dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

Después de todo, para eso eran los hermanos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Dejen sus comentarios! :3


	3. Familia

Hola!

La misma aclaración que en los capítulos anteriores :)

* * *

Familia.

-Gaara es un humano.– Soltó Temari, de golpe, en medio de una cena. Kankuro bajó su cuchara lentamente, sin entender nada en absoluto. Ambos estaban en silencio, comiendo como de costumbre. Hasta que Temari interrumpió el silencio con su aparentemente inútil afirmación. Pero ella no había podido evitarlo. Había escupido las palabras, como si estas le quemaran en la garganta. No había podido reprimirlas.

-Oh, Temari, gran descubrimiento. – se mofó Kankuro, volviendo a comer.

Temari pensó que él no la entendía. Y claro que no lo hacia. Ella se refería a algo que había visto esos últimos días, cuando había convencido a Gaara de que la acompañara a hacer las comprar para la cena. Resulta que esa tarde no solo no habían podido comprar nada (todas las tiendas cerraban al verlos llegar), sino que también ella había notado algo que toda su vida había pasado por alto. Gaara no era un monstruo. Solo era un niño.

Tal vez todo el mundo le tenía miedo, y tal vez ese miedo era infundado. Pero ellos se lo merecían. Desde que su hermanito había nacido todo el mundo lo había tratado como a un monstruo maligno sin sentimientos. Y en eso lo habían convertido, al menos en el exterior. Pero Temari sabía que en el fondo (no estaba segura de qué tan en el fondo) Gaara seguía siendo solo un niño. Un niño que se sentía solo y que no encontraba consuelo alguno para sus pesares.

Entonces Temari le explicó a Kankuro, con todo lujo de detalles, a lo que se refería. Su hermano le dijo que estaba demasiado paranoica, y que debía dejar de preocuparse de ello.

-Gaara está bien, Temari. Siempre lo ha estado. Además, no puedes remediar años de "_dolor y sufrimiento" _en solo una semana. Terminarás agobiándolo y huirá de ti.

La rubia bufó, cruzándose de piernas.

-Sino mira ahora.- continuó él.- estuviste con él toda la semana, y todo salió bien. Pero aún así, ahora no tienes ni idea de donde está. El pobre chico necesita tiempo para sí mismo, Temari. Así que come y no te atormentes.

Temari le increpó a su hermano, diciéndole que realmente quería hacer algo para reconstruir su familia. Kankuro le dijo que era imposible reconstruir algo que nunca había sido construido. Ella insistió en que, con el correr del tiempo, todos serían una familia. No dijo normal, porque Gaara nunca había sido un niño normal, y probablemente nunca lo sería. Pero eso no le importaba a Temari. Gaara podía ser el niño menos normal del universo, pero ella era la hermana de ese chico no normal, y siempre estaría ahí para él.

La cena termino en silencio, y Kankuro le insistió en que levantaran todo y se fueran a dormir. Temari quería esperar a Gaara.

-No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuándo volverá. Puede estar en cualquier parte, y regresar a cualquier hora. Puede volver en la mañana, Temari. Además, ha estado fuera de casa en las noches durante toda su vida. Estará bien.

La kunoichi bufó, diciéndole a su hermano que, si él quería, fuera a dormir. Pero ella no lo haría.

-_Estoy tratando de formar una familia, Kankuro. Los familiares se preocupan el uno por el otro._

El hombre le dijo que estaba siendo obsesiva con esa idea. Ella lo ignoró, saliendo de la casa.

Caminó por la aldea de noche, sin rumbo fijo. Lo único que quería hacer era despejarse un poco. Imaginó que su madre, de estar viva, no permitiría que su hijo menor pasara la noche solo, afuera, en una aldea peligrosa como Suna. Así que ella tampoco podía conciliar el sueño sin antes verificar que Gaara estaba bien.

Lo encontró en un tejado. Su silueta a contra luz resaltaba entre la oscuridad de la noche. Sus ojos brillaban como estrellas del cielo, y Temari sintió que perdió el aliento cuando esas estrellas se clavaron en su cuerpo.

Gaara bajó a su altura, mirándola fijamente. Temari enmudeció.

-Quería ver si estabas bien, Gaara.- le dijo, bajando la mirada. No podía evitar sentirse incomoda frente a su hermano.

El más chico asintió, sin entender la actitud de su hermana. Le era difícil comprender las emociones, sobre todo las femeninas; y especialmente las de Temari.

A veces ella parecía triste, y Gaara lo notaba en sus ojos. Pero cuando ella lo sorprendía mirándola, cambiaba esa tristeza por una cierta alegría. Entonces le preguntaba si necesitaba algo, si tenía hambre o cosas por el estilo. Otras veces Gaara notaba que Temari se ponía feliz, (sus ojos irradiaban esa felicidad) por cosas burdas y comunes, como cuando ella le preguntaba si podía sentarse a su lado, y él la dejaba. Entonces su hermana parecía contenta, disfrutando solo de poder estar junto a él.

Pero lo peor para Gaara era que siempre veía un extraño velo en los ojos de Temari, que aparecía cuando ella lo miraba, y él pretendía no darse cuenta. Ese velo era oscuro, y profundo. Y él no podía descifrar qué era. Pensó en preguntarle a Kankuro qué era ese velo en los ojos de Temari, pero mil veces oyó a ella decir que Kankuro nunca la entendía, por lo que pensó que su hermano, de todas formas, no lo sabría.

Entonces levantó sus ojos aguamarina, profundos como el océano, y la miró expectante. Temari se removió en su lugar.

-¿Quieres volver a casa?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. Cuando no podías dormir, las casas solo parecían jaulas. En cambio, el aire puro de afuera le sabía a libertad.

-Prefiero quedarme afuera.

La rubia asintió.

-¿Puedo quedarme afuera contigo?

Gaara asintió, aun sin acostumbrarse a que alguien quisiera estar con él. Se sentaron uno junto al otro, con una pequeña distancia entre ambos. Miraban a la media luna formada en el cielo nocturno de Suna, en silencio. Luego de un tiempo, Gaara sintió como la cabeza de Temari tocaba su hombro: la chica se había quedado dormida.

Suspiró, pensando en que (tal vez y solo tal vez) podría acostumbrarse a la compañía de Temari. Después de todo, ella era su hermana. Era su _familia._

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Recuerden dejar sus opiniones por escrito :D


	4. Piedad

Hola! Yo aquí, de nuevo. Les pido disculpas porque sé que este capítulo es _muy _cortito; pero me gustó tal como está... Así que decidí subirlo así.

Nos leemos abajo...

* * *

_Piedad._

A veces Temari miraba a Gaara. Lo miraba en silencio, sin atreverse a decir ni una sola palabra. Lo miraba de reojo, disimuladamente. Solo lo miraba, de cerca o de lejos, y quería gritar "Piedad".

Piedad. Piedad porque Gaara no era culpable de nada. Piedad porque su hermano era un humano. Piedad porque veía, y escuchaba, y sentía. Piedad, piedad porque era un niño, y estaba herido.

Pero Temari no gritaba, y nadie podía escucharla. Entonces ella tuvo el deseo de pararse en la mitad de la calle, desenfundar su abanico y atacar a todos los ninjas y aldeanos que lo miraban con miedo y odio. Quiso atacarlos, una y otra y otra vez; hasta que fueran ellos los que imploraran piedad. Quiso reírseles en las caras, y seguir atacándolos hasta dejar los edificios hechos pedazos. Quiso ver en sus ojos el terror. Quiso escucharlos gritar, mientras ella reía. Y así, tal vez, demostrarles a todos los aldeanos de Suna que sí existían los monstruos, pero que Gaara no era uno de ellos. Quiso demostrarles a todos los habitantes del mundo (pero sobre todo a su hermano) cómo era un monstruo verdadero.

Estaban caminando por las soleadas calles de Suna, y ella detuvo gradualmente el paso. Miró a todos aquellos que les dirigían la mirada. Los miró con los ojos impregnados en un desprecio infinito, y se preguntó cómo Gaara podía soportar todas esas miradas afiladas sobre su nuca. Volvió a mirarlos. Por su culpa su familia había quedado reducida a escombros. Su propio mundo se había desmoronado por culpa de su aldea. Su madre había muerto para salvarlos. La vida de su hermano menor se había arruinado para garantizar su bienestar (por más de que todo no hubiese salido como pensaban). Y todos esos ninjas y aldeanos no hacían más que mirarlo con odio, con desprecio.

La rubia quiso frenar sus pensamientos un momento. Se repitió mil veces que ellos no la odiaban a ella, sino a Gaara. Pero nada la alejó de la idea anterior.

Levantó su brazo derecho, tomando su abanico y sujetándolo con demasiada fuerza. Sus uñas se clavaban en la negra madera. Estaba a punto de extender su abanico cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¿Por qué te detienes? Llegaremos tarde.

Y ella sintió como si el velo de odio que le tapaba los ojos le fuera bruscamente arrancado. Todo se tornó más claro, más bello. Pudo ver claramente como los habitantes de Suna volvían a sus quehaceres diarios. Entonces ella soltó su abanico y bajó el brazo. Luego relajó su quijada en una sonrisa.

Porque tal vez ella estaba dispuesta a transformarse en un monstruo cruel y sanguinario solo para mostrarle al mundo cómo realmente un monstruo era. Pero él no se lo permitiría. No dejaría que su única hermana destruyera una aldea y lastimara gente inocente. Porque Gaara no era un monstruo. Tal vez antes había sido algo parecido, sí. Pero ya no más.

* * *

Bueno.. ¡Gracias por leer!

Recuerden dejar algún comentario, porque son siempre bienvenidos.


	5. Fortaleza

Hola! Aquí, de nuevo...

Escribí este capítulo a pedido de una lectora, _HinataWeasley,_ quien me sugirió esta temática. No estoy segura si esto fue lo que tenía en mente, pero así fue como lo imaginé.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Fortaleza.

Caminaban por las repletas calles de Suna. Tal vez siempre era una aldea tranquila, en la cual la gente prefería quedarse en sus casas, al resguardo del clima extremo, en lugar de salir a caminar; pero todos necesitaban abastecerse de víveres algún día, y parecía que ese había sido el día en que habían decidido hacerlo.

El brillante sol les quemaba la cabeza. Kankuro estaba quejándose acerca de lo mucho en que Temari tardaba en comprar. Gaara tenía que darle la razón.

Temari volvió hacia ellos, seria como siempre que se encontraban rodeados de personas, y les dijo que era hora de regresar. Ambos lo agradecieron.

Gaara caminaba en medio de sus dos hermanos. Kankuro, a su derecha, cargaba con las compras, como usualmente hacía. Temari iba a su izquierda.

Entonces Gaara la miró. El rostro serio de su hermana contrastaba con la dulce sonrisa que siempre le mostraba cuando se encontraban en su casa. Frente a todo el mundo, Temari era otra persona. Él pensó que ella era una mujer que tenía dos personalidades.

Cuando estaba sola con sus hermanos, en su casa o en donde fuera, se mostraba tranquila, alegre, amable y (en casos) sobreprotectora; aun cuando sus hermanos eran ligeramente menores a ella. Pero cuando Temari salía de su soledad, y tenía que enfrentarse al mundo exterior, era completamente diferente. Ella siempre mostraba una faceta algo fría, extremadamente analítica, ruda y a veces socarrona. Eso era lo que los demás veían de ella.

Temari solía mostrarse frente al mundo como una kunoichi a la que había que temer. Nunca nadie la había visto llorar, y ella probablemente nunca lo haría frente a nadie. A veces parecía que era demasiado ruda como para revelarle sus emociones al mundo. Pero eso tenía un motivo. Tal como Gaara tenía a su arena como armadura, Temari usaba su aparente frialdad con el mismo propósito. Por eso, cuando fue tiempo de revelarse a sí misma al resto del mundo, decidió hacerlo como si nada pudiera afectarla. Decidió mostrarse fuerte, por más que por dentro fuera completamente diferente. Y ella había seguido aquel juego tan al pie de la letra que a veces olvidaba incluso que el dolor también podía afectarla, y que debía compartirlo con quienes la rodeaban.

Pero Temari nunca compartía su dolor. Sabía comprender el de Kankuro, y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de entender el dolor de Gaara. A pesar de eso, nunca pretendió que sus hermanos trataran de asimilar el suyo. Nunca les dejo saber que, a veces, sentía que estaba muriendo por dentro. Después de todo, ella se sentía a veces tan sola como lo había estado Gaara.

Si Gaara se ponía a pensar mucho en Temari, descubría que ella era siempre fuerte. Recordaba muchos enfrentamientos en los que la había visto participar, y él pensaba que ella era una kunoichi que, si tenía que hacerlo, no dudaría en asesinarte. No mostraba compasión a la hora de pelear, aun cuando el enemigo ya no pudiera continuar. Tampoco mostraba nerviosismo o miedo. Era despiadada. En ese aspecto, ella y él se parecían bastante.

A pesar de la aparente frialdad que Temari le mostraba a las personas, Gaara sabía que ella a veces no podía ocultar totalmente la devoción que sentía hacia quienes quería. A veces lo hacía con simples miradas de lado, que ella pensaba que nadie notaba. A veces simplemente lo decía con palabras, con escuetas oraciones que parecían desinteresadas, pero que cargaban con el aprecio que ella les tenía. Como cuando le decía a Kankuro que no fuera idiota y no comenzara absurdas batallas en medio de la calle. Tal vez podía parecer que ella lo decía porque todo ese asunto le resultaba demasiado fastidioso, pero en realidad lo hacía porque buscaba proteger a su hermano.

Otras veces lo hacía de forma tan sutil que era difícil notarlo. Como cuando caminaba junto a él y, si la situación lo ameritaba, lo cubría sutilmente con su propio cuerpo; a fin de dejarlo a resguardo detrás de ella. Gaara pensaba que eso era algo inútil, porque después de todo era su arena la que siempre lo protegía. Pero él sabía que ella hacia eso para hacerle saber que le daba su apoyo, aun cuando todos parecieran temerle y los aldeanos de la arena se empecinaran en lanzarle miradas de odio. Temari sabía que Gaara odiaba ver el miedo y el odio reflejado en los ojos de la gente.

Entonces la rubia notó que él la estaba mirando, y le dedicó una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa de lado. Kankuro volvió a quejarse acerca del calor, y preguntó por qué demonios era él quien siempre tenía que cargar con las compras.

Gaara sabía que Temari era una kunoichi fuerte. Tal vez nunca antes lo había notado, porque para él solo era fuerte quien peleaba para sí mismo. Pero se dio cuenta de que Temari era muy fuerte, y que siempre lo había sido; porque ella estaba dispuesta a pelear por el bienestar de quienes amaba.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. _Ante cualquier comentario, déjenlo por escrito.

Gracias nuevamente.


	6. Hermano mayor

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Antes que nada, quiero disculparme porque este es un capítulo bastante más corto de lo que me gustaría. Pero tengo una razón. Dentro de poco tengo que irme de viaje, y no voy a poder actualizar por un tiempo (una semana y media, más o menos). Entonces no quería irme sin dejarles nada, y escribí este pequeño capítulo. Como querían, está dedicado especialmente a Kankuro.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Hermano mayor.

Kankuro se detuvo gradualmente. Ante sus ojos, imágenes pasaban a gran velocidad. Sentía como si la revelación que acababa de cruzar su cabeza estuviera refulgiendo en su mente. Ahora veía todo demasiado claro y, a la vez, se sentía demasiado confundido.

Gaara era su hermano menor, lo que llevaba al hecho de que él mismo era el hermano mayor de Gaara. Él era su hermano mayor.

Kankuro nunca había reflexionado sobre el significado moral y sentimental que las palabras "hermano mayor" tenían. Para él solo habían sido una forma de intentar persuadir a Gaara de abandonar alguna idea que tuviera en su cabeza, y que terminaría perjudicándolos a él y a Temari. Las veces que las había usado habían sido siempre con el mismo propósito: "_Gaara, respétame. Soy tu hermano mayor", "Gaara, escúchame de una buena vez, soy tu maldito hermano mayor", "Gaara, por el amor de dios, no puedes matarme. Soy tu hermano mayor". _

Pero Kankuro descubrió una noche que aquellas palabras significaban mucho más de lo que él pensaba. Entonces sintió que toda su vida había estado desperdiciando un significado profundo, usándolo solo para obtener algo a cambio. Y tal vez por esa misma razón Gaara nunca lo había visto como su hermano mayor.

Kankuro quería ayudar a Temari con su nueva obsesión de formar una _familia feliz_; pero no sabía bien qué se suponía que era su deber hacer. Había crecido y pasado toda su vida temiéndole a Gaara, y prometiéndose a sí mismo que no dejaría que él le hiciera daño a Temari. Y ahora que todo había parecido cambiar en demasiado poco tiempo, Kankuro se sentía perdido. Extremadamente perdido. Él no tenía aquella sensibilidad femenina de su hermana, ni tampoco tenía la extrema facilidad de olvidar y perdonar ciegamente. Le era difícil asimilar que tenía que asumir un nuevo rol. Era su turno de ser un buen hermano.

Al principio pensó que bastaba con simplemente simpatizar un poco con Gaara. Incluirlo un poco en alguna absurda conversación, tratar de hablarle o simplemente sentarse a su lado en el desayuno. Pero Kankuro pensaba que a Gaara nunca le agradarían sus pláticas. Siempre se mostraba demasiado serio, mirándolo con aquella mirada casi vacía. Kankuro pensaba que Gaara creía que él era un completo idiota. Y si eso seguía así, nunca podría tomarlo a él como hermano mayor.

Pero el tiempo había pasado ya desde los exámenes Chunnin, y todo parecía ir gradualmente mejorando. Gaara no lo había vuelto a amenazar de muerte, (aunque a veces le lanzaba ciertas miradas que parecían querer asesinarlo), lo cual era un gran avance.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta esa noche que se dio cuenta de que el error siempre había estado en él. Kankuro nunca había sabido bien cuál era el significado de ser un _hermano mayor. _Temari sí. Temari era una buena hermana mayor, más allá de que a veces era demasiado temperamental.

Entonces Kankuro involuntariamente sonrió, encontrando un nuevo objetivo en su vida. Había cometidos varios errores en el pasado, pero creía tener tiempo para remediarlos.

-No deberías mortificarte con cosas del pasado, Gaara. Después de todo, somos tus hermanos.

Temari miró al pelirrojo, mientras terminaba de acomodar su vaso sobre la mesa. Luego miró a Kankuro, con esa mirada que claramente le exigía algunas palabras de apoyo a su frase anterior.

-Eh… Claro, Gaara. Tal vez seas algo _problemático_, pero eres mi hermanito menor.

Nuevamente esbozó una clásica sonrisa. Sintió que Temari no estaba del todo complacida por lo que había dicho, pero cierto extraño brillo que parecía haber aparecido un segundo en los ojos aguamarina de su hermano le hizo saber que había dicho lo justo y necesario. No había hablado demás, como siempre. Esa vez, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había sabido ser un hermano mayor. Y uno bueno.

* * *

Nuevamente, mil gracias por leer.

Ya saben, se aprecian los comentarios.


	7. Confusión

Hola! Sé que recién ayer actualicé, y que dije que probablemente no lo haría en un tiempo... Pero parece que una noche de insomnio (como la que tuve anoche, precisamente) despierta algo de creatividad. Así que decidí subir este capítulo, que es un poco más largo que el anterior.

Ahora, este sí es el ultimo que subiré en una semana a causa de que me ausentaré por viaje.

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

Confusión.

Gaara nunca dormía. Por esa razón, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar.

Le gustaba pensar, porque de una forma u otra llenaba el vacío que sentía en las noches. Además, el único momento en que sus hermanos estaban tranquilos era cuando dormían.

Cuando Gaara estaba solo, en la noche, sobre el techo de algún edificio; pensaba en muchas cosas. Tal vez incluso pensaba mucho más que antes. Pensaba sobre todo en el nuevo estilo de vida que aspiraba a alcanzar. A veces pensaba en Uzumaki Naruto, y en como este había sido el único que había logrado hacerle cambiar de opinión. Gaara le tenía un gran aprecio y una gran admiración, porque Naruto era como él, con la diferencia de que no estaba perdido en la oscuridad.

Otras veces pensaba en Temari y Kankuro, y en cómo estos también habían cambiado luego de los exámenes chunnin. Gaara había comenzado a verlos como sus hermanos, y había entendido que también él tenía que intentar acercarse a ellos. Pero ahí residía el problema: Gaara nunca había pensado cómo hacerlo.

Para alguien que había pasado gran parte de su vida solo, y que había pensado que el amor, el cariño y la lealtad eran simples tonterías; todo ese nuevo asunto del aprecio y el deseo de servir y procurar a alguien era extraño. Era un terreno completamente desconocido. Por eso, cuando sus hermanos estaban cerca y trataban de incorporarlo en actividades, casi nunca sabía cómo responder. A veces sentía que nada funcionaria, y que él terminaría perdiéndose en la oscuridad como antes. Su propio demonio le repetía eso incansablemente, recordándole como Kankuro y Temari nunca habían estado ahí para él.

Pero, por alguna razón, Gaara no lo escuchaba. Tal vez porque sabía que las personas podían cambiar, y porque sentía que gran parte de la culpa de su soledad la tenía él. Otras veces recordaba los malos tratos que le ofrecía a sus hermanos, y pensaba que se merecía el odio de ellos dos. Una vez le había dicho eso a Temari, y ella había insistido en que no tenía que mortificarse por cosas pasadas.

Gaara pensaba que todas las personas podían cambiar, si recibían el impulso adecuado. Sin embargo, cuando el sol caía y volvía a quedarse solo, sentía que estaba destinado a seguir siendo un demonio solitario que solo vivía para servir a sí mismo. Y eso le daba miedo. Le daba miedo, porque sabía muy bien cuan oscuro y frio era el mundo cuando estabas solo. Entonces pensaba en sus hermanos, y en cómo estos (de una forma u otra) intentaban decirle que no estaba solo. Tal vez no todo funcionaba como ellos querían, y a veces Gaara tenía que alejarlos un poco porque simplemente lo agobiaban, pero él sabía que sus hermanos realmente estaban intentándolo con mucho empeño. Y nadie nunca había hecho eso por él.

Por eso también, algunas noches, se sentía tremendamente confundido. Y él no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse confundido.

En el mundo que él mismo había creado, todo cuadraba perfectamente. Pero luego irrumpían en él ciertas acciones y emociones que no parecían tener sentido, y que no encajaban con su perfectamente ordenado mundo. Entonces no sabía qué hacer con ellas, ni sabía cómo reaccionar. A veces solo necesitaba tiempo para analizarlo, pero Gaara había oído decir que las emociones no debían ser analizadas, sino sentidas.

Cuando de nuevos sentimientos se trataba, se sentía todo un idiota. A veces no sabía bien cómo responder a ciertas preguntas triviales, que parecían ser extremadamente sencillas para el resto del mundo; como cuando Temari se levantaba, le decía "Buen día" y le preguntaba cómo se sentía. Entonces Gaara se sentía raro al responder, y a veces no sabía qué se suponía que debía decir, porque nunca nadie se había preocupado en saber cómo él se sentía. Otras veces Kankuro le recriminaba que era muy serio, y que debía reír más.

Kankuro trataba de hacer reír a Gaara. De hecho, esa había parecido ser su meta durante aquel último tiempo. Cabe aclarar que no lo había logrado, principalmente porque Gaara consideraba que las bromas de Kankuro eran estúpidas, absurdas y sinsentido. Temari le había dicho que, probablemente, esa fuera la gracia. Kankuro pensaba que sus hermanos no tenían ni el más mínimo sentido del humor, y que por eso no entendían la _majestuosidad _de su humor.

De todas formas, Gaara no concebía la idea de reír. Al menos, no aun y, por sobre todo, no gracias a las bromas de su hermano.

Fue una noche en especial, cuando la luna llena brillaba sobre su pelirroja cabeza, en que Gaara se planteó bastante en serio su nuevo pensamiento. Llegó a la conclusión de que en realidad nada tenía sentido estricto. Le atribuyó eso al hecho de que su nueva vida estaba rodeada por emociones, y las emociones nunca tenían sentido. Sin embargo, esa conclusión lo dejó más confundido aun. Por un momento, pensó que debía preguntarles a sus hermanos qué pensaban de él. Su demonio le respondió, regocijándose, que sus hermanos probablemente lo seguían viendo como a un monstruo, y que solo habían cambiado porque le tenían más miedo que antes. También le dijo que solo jugaban con su frágil mente, tal como su tío había jugado hacía años. Gaara alejaba dificultosamente esa idea, y por eso solía pedirle perdón a sus hermanos de vez en cuando. En el fondo, quería verdaderamente cambiar.

Lo curioso era que, cuando llegaba el día, todas las dudas que lo atormentaban noche tras noche parecían menguar. Encontraba en la luz del sol cierta compañía que la noche había dejado de ofrecerle hacía rato. Entonces volvía a su casa, a veces, y se encontraba con la misma escena de siempre. Posiblemente Temari y Kankuro estarían discutiendo acerca de que Temari ocupaba el baño durante mucho tiempo, y alguna que otra tontería más. Pero siempre se callaban al verlo. A Temari y a Kankuro no les gustaba discutir frente a él.

Como nueva costumbre, Gaara desayunaba con sus hermanos. Para él, era una escena casi surrealista. Por esos momentos, olvidaba los miedos y las dudas que lo asechaban y se entregaba a un breve momento de paz interior. Probablemente esa paz tenía mucho que ver con las emociones, porque Gaara no la entendía, pero (curiosamente) no le importaba.

Al parecer, en el nuevo mundo que él aspiraba a construir, nada tenía sentido estricto. Pero, después de todo, eso seguramente ocurría cuando metías tantas emociones en él.

* * *

Bueno, este es un capítulo que está narrado sobre todo bajo mi propia percepción del personaje.

Como saben, gracias por leer.


End file.
